Season 1 (Titans)
The first season of NBC's Titans premiered on January 7, 2016 and concluded after thirteen episodes on March 31, 2016. The series was canceled by NBC on May 13, 2016. However, four days later, it was announced that, as part of a deal between Warner Bros. and Netflix, Titans would move to Netflix for a second season. Plot In November 2015, six months after the Justice League's break-up, Dick Grayson has been retired from being Nightwing for two years now. He is a detective working in Gotham City, which has become corrupt once again after it was left to the vigilantes due to Batman being declared a fugitive. His partner, Amy Rohrbach, is strictly Anti-Vigilante, as is Captain Sarah Essen. Dick's only ally in the police force seems to be Commissioner Jim Gordon. Dick is also living with his girlfriend Deborah. Also in Gotham City is young Rachel Roth. Rachel has recently become tormented with hellish nightmares of a demon figure taking over Earth. She eventually reveals these dreams to her mother, Angela Roth, who decides to take her to a therapist. At the office, Rachel discovers the therapist is a member of a satanic cult, as is Angela. The two attempt to sacrifice Rachel ritualistically, but a strange power comes over Rachel, which kills both her captors. Rachel escapes and finds Dick, who does not believe Rachel about her powers but agrees to allow her to live with him and Grace. However, during the night, Dick discovers Rachel has killed Grace by mistake.1 Dick has Rachel arrested, but she continues to claim that she is innocent and an uncontrollable power took her over. Dick and Rohrbach prepare to have her sent to Arkham Asylum, but Dick witnesses the "Raven" take Rachel over and sets her free, getting him into trouble with the GCPD, causing him to go on the run with Rachel.2 Dick and Rachel take a train to New York City, where they find Kate Kane, an old friend of Dick's who is running Wayne Enterprises, following Bruce Wayne's retirement and the company's move to New York. Kate allows them to stay with her until the police arrive and Rachel unleashes her powers again, killing the police. Kate orders Dick and Rachel to leave to not get her involved.3 On the planet of Tamaran, King Myand'r seeks to invade and conquer Earth after his wife, Queen Luand'r was supposedly killed by humans. His daughters, the older Princess Komand'r also seeks revenge, while the younger Princess Koriand'r believes her mother's death was a cover-up and wants to figure out what truly happened. She tries to get Komand'r to help her stop their father from invading, but she reports Koriand'r instead, causing the latter to be forced to escape.1 Koriand'r also knows that her mother had the "Starfire" gene, in which she is given several abilities. Koriand'r believes she also has dormant abilities. On her way to Earth to warn them of the invasion, she is found by Komand'r who attacks her. Koriand'r's Starfire abilities activate and she nearly kills her sister by mistake.2 In Africa, Garfield "Gar" Logan watches his mother dying at the hands of an African illness, which Gar himself also contracted recently. His mother reveals that there is a cure for the illness hidden in her belongings. When Gar finds it, he prepares to cure his mother, but she forces him to cure himself as she is unsure if she can create another cure without his father. Gar then watches his mother die and he leaves the continent. On a boat to America, Gar discovers the cure has turned his skin green and he is able to shapeshift into animals.1 After being left in Russia following his transformation, Gar is attacked by the mob. However, the "Doom Patrol", a group of similar outcasts to Gar, arrive and rescue him, taking him back to New York with them.2 Koriand'r crashes into the Doom Mansion, where she meets everyone. Warning them of the impending invasion, Gar wants to help, while the Doom Patrol worries Koriand'r is dangerous herself. Gar believes her and helps her escape. On their way out of New York, they meet Dick and Rachel.3 Kate is interrogated and she is forced to reveal that she saw Rachel use her abilities, causing the NYPD to declare a manhunt for Rachel. Dick, Rachel, Koriand'r, and Gar get on a train to Boston. On the train, they reveal their stories to one another, in which Dick, for the first time, reveals he worked with Batman, Rachel reveals that her mother had always been secretive about her powers, Koriand'r reveals her alien heritage, and Gar explains why he left Africa. Dick and Koriand'r bond, as do Rachel and Gar. However, their meeting is cut short when Concord PD board the train and attack the Titans in an attempt to stop Rachel. Koriand'r uses her abilities to fend the police off, while Gar leads them off the train using the form of a bird. Dick gets Rachel to safety. When Gar is nearly captured, Rachel goes after him, leading to her and Gar's arrest, and Dick and Koriand'r are left on the train to Boston.4 Rachel's abilities have mysteriously disappeared, leaving her unable to get herself and Gar out of their situation. Being taken back to New York, Rachel discovers Kate is trying to get her loose, knowing that if Dick trusts her, she is telling the truth. Kate is able to pull enough strings to get Gar loose, though Rachel is still shipped to Arkham Asylum, where Rohrbach and Essen ensure she is taken in. Dick and Koriand'r try to get the train to stop, but they are forced to wait until its next stop in Boston. On the way there, Dick and Koriand'r have sex after revealing personal secrets to one another. Meanwhile, on Tamaran, Komand'r returns to her father and reveals she saw Koriand'r land on Earth. Myand'r prepares the army for an invasion.5 In Arkham Asylum, Rachel meets May Bennett, a caretaker of the ill who claims she is Rachel's aunt. Growing close to May in her time there, Rachel learns that she is being used by her father, the demon Trigon, as a way into their dimension, and that she has been taken to Arkham for a reason, hence why she can't use her powers to escape. Gar, in New York, is able to contact Dick through Kate. Gar learns that Dick and Koriand'r have made it to Boston. Gar transforms into a bird and flies to Boston, where he rendezvous with Dick and Koriand'r. Gar quickly picks up on the sexual tension between his friends, before they prepare to leave for Gotham. Koriand'r uses her abilities to fly, which Dick uses to fly back to Arkham.6 In Arkham Asylum, Rachel gains her abilities back, but May forces her to stay in Arkham to train with her. Rachel is able to quickly pick up on using her abilities. Eventually, Trigon surfaces within her and reveals that he is coming soon. Gar, Dick, and Koriand'r make it to Arkham, where they are found by Rohrbach. They overpower her, but she is able to contact Essen, who sends the police force to Arkham. The three Titans are forced to fight through the police once inside Arkham. However, during the fight, several inmates are released, forcing them into the fight as well. Just as Gar is nearly killed by an inmate, Rachel appears and kills the inmate, taking out much of the police force as well. Dick and Koriand'r are horrified to what Rachel is doing, but they realize that it is Trigon unleashing his power. When Rachel comes to, she realizes what Trigon has done and wants to leave. However, Rohrbach, thinking it was Rachel, shoots her, causing Rachel to begin bleeding out. She tries to fight Trigon from coming through, knowing that this could be the time he takes over for good, but when Gar realizes it is the only way she can survive, he tells her that they will find a way to get her back. Rachel lets Trigon heal her, which also causes him to take her over.7 Rachel seems to have control over her body, but Trigon is secretly in full control of her. Dick and Gar begin training for Tamaran's impending invasion, while Koriand'r attempts to contact her people to ward them off. "Rachel" contacts Myand'r through her telepathy and makes a deal with him to allow him to get revenge on Earth, if he paves the way for Trigon to return in his own form. Myand'r sets a course for Earth, officially beginning the invasion. The Titans are still fugitives, though Rohrbach, witnessing what happened to Rachel, allows them to stay in her house. Gar seems to realize "Rachel" is acting off, but does not inform the others. When Essen learns from another officer that Rohrbach seemed to have helped Dick and the others, she sends a squad of officers to her house. Rohrbach is discovered to be harboring the Titans, who fight back against the police. Dick tries to get Rohrbach to help them, but she gives them up and attempts to have them arrested. "Rachel" unleashes her power and kills two officers before Gar gets her to stop. He realizes she is Trigon and tries to get through to Rachel. Rachel, trapped in another dimension breaks through Trigon's hold after Gar's speech and returns to her body. She uses May's training to fight without killing, angering Trigon. The four must leave again, but Rohrbach apologizes to Dick.8 Koriand'r senses her father's impending arrival and they are forced to stay in Gotham. Rachel and Gar bond, and Rachel reveals what May told her about her heritage. This scares Gar, who believes she should be rid of all her power. Rachel is angered by this and storms off. Dick and Koriand'r also talk, in which Dick learns she plans on returning to Tamaran when they have stopped her father. Dick wants her to stay, but she claims she has to cleanse her planet of her father's corruption. Rachel returns to her home, where she finds dozens of cult drawings and writings in her mother's room. She finds an address, which she goes to and finds a seemingly normal family. However, as she invited in for dinner, she slowly notices they are not entirely normal. Eventually, they attack her and she realizes they are a part of the same cult as her mother. They claim that Rachel is the only way that Trigon can return, and once she is sacrificed, Trigon can return. They pin her down, but Gar arrives and rescues her. Together, they are able to stop the family and return to downtown, where they reunite with Dick and Koriand'r. However, just as they see each other, a Tamaranian fleet of warships arrive and shoot the city.9 Dick, Rachel, Koriand'r, and Gar begin fighting off the Tamaranian army. The police investigates the disturbance and attempts to fight them off, but cannot do much. When they see Rachel in the fight, they go after her, and cause her to be taken out of the fight. Koriand'r and Komand'r get into a fight, which the former easily wins due to her abilities, though Komand'r takes a lock of her sister's hair. Gar continues to fight off the army, while Dick rescues Rachel from the police. Rohrbach arrives and declares a temporary ceasefire between the police force and the Titans until they can stop the alien army. Koriand'r finds her father and tries to convince him to end the violence, but he reveals that Trigon has put him up to this. Koriand'r tries to inform the other Titans that Trigon is working with them, but she is captured before she can. As Dick, Gar, and Rachel use their combined abilities against the army, Myand'r declares that he wants Rachel or he will destroy the city. Rachel willingly gives herself up to save the city.10 Komand'r uses Koriand'r's hair to copy her gene sequence and copy her abilities. She gives herself the Starfire abilities, but the transfer does not go as planned, turning Komand'r corrupt with power. Rohrbach, Dick, and Gar infiltrate the mothership, where they find Myand'r preparing to sacrifice Rachel to allow Trigon to return. Dick frees Koriand'r and they reunite, while Rohrbach and Gar attempt to save Rachel. Rohrbach is easily stopped, but Gar manages to take many of them on. Dick and Koriand'r join the fight, but Komand'r arrives and proves to match her sister's abilities. Dick gets Rachel out of the ship, and Gar and Rohrbach escape as well. Koriand'r finally convinces Komand'r to give up when she shows her what Trigon has done so far and Komand'r leaves Earth. The Tamaranians are shown they are unable to take on the human forces and retreat, leaving Myand'r, who says goodbye to Koriand'r, before returning to Tamaran. Koriand'r, content with how she left things, decides to stay on Earth with Dick, while Rachel seems to have rid herself of Trigon's control during the fight, including her abilities. The four are declared free by Essen, while Rohrbach is revealed to have been taken over by Trigon.11 Koriand'r and Gar are given devices by Wayne Enterprises that allow them to turn their skin to a normal tone. Dick and Koriand'r begin a normal relationship, as do Rachel and Gar, both of whom are taken in by Dick and Koriand'r. Things seem to be going normally, as Koriand'r takes a job as an Assistant CSI at the GCPD. Rachel confirms that no part of Trigon has been left in her, while the couple consummates their relationship for the first time. "Rohrbach" has begun murdering criminals, which Dick begins to realize. He confronts "Rohrbach" about it, causing her to attack him. Koriand'r protects him and "Rohrbach" is exposed as Trigon. Rachel is dismayed to learn her father is still out there, but Gar promises her he will protect her. "Rohrbach" goes to Arkham, where she releases May.12 Rachel stays with Dick while he recovers from his injury, while Koriand'r and Gar track "Rohrbach" and May to Rachel's home. The two duos get into a fight, which results in "Rohrbach" sacrificing May to allow himself to escape. Rachel and Dick are attacked at the hospital by "Rohrbach", who takes Rachel. Koriand'r and Gar arrive too late. "Rohrbach" takes Rachel to Arkham, where Trigon reveals to his daughter about how the Church of Blood made contact with him in the late 90s and allowed him to freely travel between dimensions. However, a splinter group believed he was too dangerous and tried to kill him. To ensure he had offspring to help him rise again, he impregnated Angela, a member of the Church, before he was banished to his dimension forever. However, the Church of Blood did not stop attempting to help Trigon rise again. Angela wanted Rachel to have a normal childhood and raised her that way until she began having dreams of Trigon. Trigon resumes control of Rachel's body, as it is a much more suitable inhabitant. "Rachel" returns to the Titans, but Gar immediately picks up on Trigon's presence. Koriand'r and Gar fight "Rachel", until she is forced to escape. Dick, healed enough, joins Koriand'r and Gar. The three find Rachel in downtown Gotham beginning the process of Trigon breaking the boundaries of the dimensions. Myand'r returns to help Trigon face the Titans. During the fight, Koriand'r is forced to kill her father, while Gar is able to find Rachel in Trigon. Gar tries to get Rachel to come back, but she realizes the only way to stop Trigon is by sending her, the host, to Trigon's dimension, leaving him without a proper host. She forces Gar to allow Trigon to open a portal to Trigon, which he unwillingly sends Rachel through. Koriand'r realizes she must return to Tamaran, due to them being without a leader. She and Dick share a tearful goodbye. Dick goes back to being a lonesome detective, while Gar moves out of Dick's apartment and applies to Gotham University.13 Cast 'Main cast' *Brenton Thwaites as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Joey King as Rachel Roth/Raven *Jaz Sinclair as Koriand'r/Starfire *Ryan Potter as Garfield Logan/Beast Boy 'Recurring cast' *Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Detective Amy Rohrbach *Nadine Velazquez as Captain Sarah Essen *Dina Meyer as Angela Roth *Clancy Brown as the voice of Trigon *Nathalie Emmanuel as Komand'r *David Duchovny as Myand'r *Ruby Rose as Kate Kane *Elizabeth Mitchell as May Bennett 'Notable guest stars' *Gary Oldman as Jim Gordon Episodes